Field of the Invention
This application describes embodiments of apparatuses, methods, and systems for the treatment of wounds, specifically to aid in the closure of large wounds, in conjunction with the administration of negative pressure.
Some embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of manufacture and use of porous wound packing materials and wound closure devices that may be utilized with the wound packing materials. In particular embodiments, a wound packing material may be easily shaped and configured to the shape of a wound closure device to be received within the wound packing material. Such wound packing materials and wound closure devices are particularly suitable for negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT).
Description of the Related Art
Typically in NPWT the wound cavity or surface is filled or covered with a material that allows the transmission of a partial vacuum (i.e. does not completely collapse) to the wound bed when a negative pressure is applied to the wound area, and also allows fluids to pass from the wound bed towards the source of negative pressure. There are two primary approaches to NPWT, i.e. gauze or foam types. The gauze type (also referred to as the Chariker-Jeter technique) involves the use of a drain wrapped in gauze topped by a sealed dressing. The foam type involves the use of foam placed over or in the wound. Some embodiments of the present disclosure are directed primarily towards the foam type of NPWT.
In foam based NPWT the wound cavity is filled or covered with a porous foam packing material and covered over and sealed with flexible sheet (a drape) that is fairly impermeable to fluids. A tube is inserted under or through the drape into the wound site and its distal end is connected to a vacuum source (commonly a pump). The wound cavity, enclosed by the drape and tissue, contracts under the force of atmospheric pressure and compresses the packing material visibly. Gross tissue movement ceases after a few tens of seconds and fluid flow from the wound (withdrawn from the tissue) ensues. The fluid is transmitted through the packing material and up the vacuum tube to a collection receptacle positioned between the distal end of the tube and the vacuum source. The wound packing material mechanically supports the tissue to which it is applied, and also allows the free flow of fluids away from the site when a vacuum is applied, even when compressed. A good material for this application is hydrophobic, reticulated polyurethane foam of very high free internal volume.
The packing material for use in NPWT must be shaped to fit the wound to be packed. This is typically achieved by the medical practitioner (typically physician or nurse) cutting a preformed block of foam (usually a cuboid) to approximately fit the wound using a scalpel, knife or scissors. This operation can be complex, time consuming and messy for the medical practitioner, and indeed can be dangerous with the possibility of particulate foam material contaminating the wound site or of an accident during the cutting process. Accordingly, the process of shaping the wound dressing is currently an unaddressed problem in the field of NPWT which is a barrier to its effective and widespread use.
Abdominal compartment syndrome is caused by fluid accumulation in the peritoneal space due to edema and other such causes, and results in greatly increased intra-abdominal pressure that may cause organ failure eventually resulting in death. Causes may include sepsis or severe trauma. Treatment of abdominal compartment syndrome may require an abdominal incision to permit decompression of the abdominal space, and as such, a large wound may be created on the patient. Closure of this wound, while minimizing the risk of secondary infections and other complications, and after the underlying edema has subsided, then becomes a priority.
Other large or incisional wounds, either as a result of surgery, trauma, or other conditions, may also require closure. For example, wounds resulting from sterniotomies, fasciotomies, and other abdominal wounds may require closure. Wound dehiscence of existing wounds is another complication that may arise, possibly due to incomplete underlying fascial closure, or secondary factors such as infection.
Existing negative pressure treatment systems, while permitting eventual wound closure, still require lengthy closure times. Although these may be combined with other tissue securement means, such as sutures, there is also a risk that underlying muscular and fascial tissue is not appropriately reapproximated so as to permit complete wound closure. Further, when foam or other wound fillers are inserted into the wound, the application of negative pressure to the wound and the foam may cause atmospheric pressure to bear down onto the wound, compressing the foam downward and outward against the margins of the wound. This downward compression of the wound filler slows the healing process and slows or prevents the joining of wound margins. Additionally, inflammation of the fascia in the form of certain types of fasciitis can lead to rapid and excessive tissue loss, potentially meriting the need for more advanced negative pressure treatment systems. Accordingly, there is a need to provide for an improved apparatus, method, and system for the treatment and closure of wounds that is also capable of being shaped to a wound.